Alice of Human Sacrifice
by MoisMo-IsTheMadHatter
Summary: This is my rendition of the song, how it really happened.
1. The Making of Wonderland

Once upon a time there was a dream, He didn't know His name, nor age, nor even where He'd come from. He only knew He didn't like being alone, It was so sad, it made Him feel as if any moment He would just fade away into nothing. In His solitary time He though to Himself "I don't want to disappear... How can i Make people dream of Me?"

As he thought about it he watched the people who dreamt, the Alice as he called them. As he thought and thought he finally came up with an idea "I will let the Humans stray into Me and Let them create the World."

The more he thought about it The more he Smiled and Grinned, the excitement Threatening to overflow from him as he went in search of his Alice.


	2. The Spade

The first Alice was A Captain in an army in a far away country, She'd been gifted with a blade for most of her life and because of this gift she was always so serious, always thinking her Skill made her better then everyone. Her red armor glimmered in the sun light as she readied for battle when the little dream saw her and thought to himself "I wonder What kind of Alice she Would be?"

He stood in front of her for a moment in hopes of being seen, but upon being ignored he frowned and waved "Alice? Wont you play with Me?"

After a moment The Captain looked up and straight at the dream her face void of expression as she asked "What are you doing here? Children belong inside With their Mothers."

The dream only asked again "Alice, wont you Play with me?"

She frowned at the Dream and told him "No, I'm busy." making The dream frown and his face go dark.

The Alice looked up and her world Started falling away as if it'd never been real "Play." he all But ordered her.

She got up without a moment of hesitation and reached for her sword only to find it missing "What are you doing? Stop it this instant. I haven't got time to play you're silly games."

He looked up at her his eyes glowing red like a demons "Find me, or you'll never get out."

And with that disappeared, he didn't like his Alice, she was too Serious, and so He went about his business.

After he left a town started to form at the edge of a forest, slowly people started to form as well. When she Looked down at Her side, which had gotten heavier, Her sword appeared, but as it did her armor got replaced with a red and white dress.

She went a while asking who the boy had been who brought her there, but everyone simply answered "Alice you play such silly games sometimes." as if They'd known her for a very long time.

As her fury build she only became more and more vile in her questioning until people ignored her completely.

The rage started blinding Her and she took hold of a man whom she didn't know and pressed her blade against the soft of his neck, He voice was husky with anger as she ordered "Where am I?"

The man looked Genuinely frightened and replied "Alice, we're the same place we've always been."

The answer was unsatisfactory and the Captain slid her weapon into the man's throat, blood splattered against her clothing and the man died with a gurgle. She pulled the sword out and he slumped to the floor blood still spilling from his body.

The Spade slowly turned to face the people who were working with him, That made them The enemy as well and so she set about killing them all, Blood covered the city, the sword, and the Alice.

As she worked people screamed "ALICE!" and Begged her to stop.

As The Spade's sword dragged on the ground, screeching in protest, she stopped at the sound of a voice. It was faint, but Something about it made her Stop.

As it got closer she heard a Melody that seemed like one that'd played in her mind since she'd got to this place, As the singer approached her he sang softly for only her ears "Go quickly into the darkened woods.  
>There you'll find a cage for you're self.<br>Take the key and lock it for all eternity.  
>This is how you'll save wonderland,<br>This is how you'll save wonderland  
>From the spade that constantly kills<br>Dun, dun, dun, dun..."

And unwillingly The Jack of Spades looked at the trees seeming to beg with their wooden claws for her to come in, and so she went. She found the Cage and went inside, when the little dream appeared from behind one of the trees, a smile on his face "This was fun, but sorry to say, I win, Alice." And the cage slammed shut.

The only thing ever heard from the woods from then on was a horrid scream for as long as anyone remembered.


	3. The Diamond

The little dream scowled as he vanished from the Alice's sight on his hunt for the perfect Alice.

He found himself wandering around a large town that seemed to be completely empty, save the few people quickly making their way to a large house big enough for hundreds and inside atop a stage people were dancing and singing and acting, the whole sight made the invisible dream grin in delight. the whole spectacle had made him completely forget about the horrid Spade Alice.

As he watched he caught the sight of a man with striking blue hair and a mesmerizing voice as he sang deciding almost instantly "He'll be the next one."

The dream watched until the show had ended before he went to the blue haired man's dressing room. Slowly the door opened and the singer looked at the Dream smiling gently "What are you doing here?"

The dream smiled back and said with a little giggle "I came To you Play with me Alice?"

The second Alice looked at the dream confused "Alice? My name-"

He shook his head still smiling "Alice isn't you're name it's what you are."

The Alice frowned confused "Is this part of a game?"

The little dream's eyes got a twisted entertained look in them and said "Everything's part of the game."

The blue singer's eyes widened and he stood up, only to have his body Force itself back on to the Seat "Don't you want to play Alice? Or are you going to be like her? Oh! I know! I'll give you a gift!"

After a few moments the dream smiled sweetly "Now when you sing nobody will be able to resist listening to you."

Then the dream ran out the door, the Diamond heard in his head 'Come find me Alice, Tick tock, Tick tock'

He quickly got up and all but ran out the door after the dream, but when he walked out of the door the normal theater was gone, instead of what was usually there for most normal performance nights it was covered with jester masks, hats, and other clothing items, instead of it's usual tan walls it had bright almost blood red walls and a piercing blue dome roof, the seats two were, instead of there red-violate, they were of every shade of color.

The man frowned looking around and muttered to himself "...What's going on?"

He walked out and saw people walking around talking, it all seemed so normal , he walked down the street before seeing a little ice cream shop and thought to himself 'I wonder...' Seeing As the Little Dream had Seemed more like a child then Any adult he'd ever come Across.

As he walked in he saw the little dream eating and said "Found you."

The dream grinned in delight "Much better than The other Alice! By the way, have you Sung to anyone?"

He shook his head "No?"

The dream huffed "Why not? I gave you a gift, sing!"

He sighed and started singing a little song, as his voice reached the ears of others a crowd gathered and when he mentioned "Eat her heart out." A man tackled one of the women the the ground and pushed his hand into her chest.

The Alice stopped singing and everyone frowned "Awwww" Before cheering "Sing! Sing! Sing!"

The Diamond looked at the Dream "What just happened?!"

The dream shrugged "People listen to you when you Sing, I told You. Now sing."

Alice slowly got up and walked out, glancing at the dead woman whose heart was being eaten by the man. The crowd followed him and continued trying to get him to sing, until he realized he'd never had a fan-base like this before and slowly obliged his crowd, singing beautiful songs for everyone.

After what seemed like a few hours he smiled "You've been wonderful, but I have to be off, sorry."

The dream smirked as the Alice walked over to him and said to the blue haired man "I need you to do a Favor for me, Will you do it?"

He thought for a moment before shrugging lightly "I guess..."

The dream grinned and told him what to sing, and who to sing it to, so he made his way to the Spade and sang

_"Go quickly into the darkened woods._

_There you'll find a cage for you're self._

_Take the key and lock it for all eternity._

_This is how you'll save wonderland,_

_This is how you'll save wonderland_

_From the spade that constantly kills_

_Dun, dun, dun, dun..."_

The woman clad in red was never seen again. As the years went by the new Alice became filled with the madness of his pride every day he would sing, praises about the people who were forced to love his voice.

This was until he started singing a soft lullaby, making them let him have his way with women. It was on one of these occasions when he made love a young and lovely girl who'd been created in wonderland.

She was different thought, she hated his voice. She hated what it did to everyone, including herself. So after she was forced into bed by it she found a gun and with plugs in her ears shot him dead.

As he fell to the ground the Dream appeared and pushed through the crowd and when his eyes landed on one of the people he'd made, her smiled lightly "I think you'll be the Next One."

The Dream then reached down and touched the bullet hole, which was in the King of Diamonds Heart and made a blue rose bloom, then he picked it up and held it out to his next Alice. The Queen of Clubs.


	4. The Club

The third Alice had killed the second and with a blue flower in her hair quickly made people only remember the bad things he'd done. As people forgot about him they all but worshiped the ground she'd walked upon until hey made her their queen.

The young girl graciously accepted and within in a few years her kingdom was better than anyone could have imagined, It was green in every direction, people were always smiling and happy, everyone but the queen.

As she worked bettering the kingdom she'd come to rule she'd started secluding herself.

And as she got older the more she'd tried to look young. She'd tried creams, and powders and everything in between.

It was the same vain madness she'd killed the King of Diamonds about, and it was infecting her very being. The more she tried to be beautiful, the more she decayed, until she looked like no more then a corpse.

She went into a rage and killed her handmaid and bathed in blood, it was something a small voice had told her to do, and after it was done, she was back to looking as young and beautiful as she'd looked before her rule had started.

The Dream came to her frowning, "Why don't you Think about me anymore? We Use to be best friends Till I let you become Queen..."

The Queen of Club's eyes widened in a flash of anger "You didn't let me become queen!"

The Dream's eyes narrowed "I didn't? Well Of course I did. This is my World. nothing happens Unless I want it To."

The Third Alice all but screamed "Guards!" and in came twenty or more guards only to see the queen by herself, in a bath of blood. None of them were ever heard from again.

But the queen only continued to decay, faster and faster, until the only way she could stay looking young and beautiful was to stay in a fresh bath of blood.

From there she ruled her realm, destroying anything that threatened to take her place.


	5. The Heart

A curious set of twins, went to bed and found themselves at the edge of a small deserted looking town, table and tea set near a lovely patch of blue roses next to a forest that seemed to have a fant howl rolling through it and, thinking nothing of it, the two decided to have tea.

Upon sitting down they saw a card on the table, it had a green clover on one side and the other was an invitation from the queen.

The curious elder sister grinned At her younger Brother "Shall we go?"

He opened his mouth to respond when the Dream showed itself "You'd best not, the Queens in a Frightful mood and I fear you may not make It out alive."

The clever younger brother nodded to his sister "If it's a-"

Only to get interrupted by her questioning the Dream "Who are you?"

The dream grinned a bit at the girl "Some say I'm mad, but to Live here, you have to be."

She thought about it a moment she nodded accepting the answer.

Her brother frowned at her interruption "As I was saying, if she's in such a terrible mood what should we do? We cant Sit out here and Drink tea all day."

Grinning his sister questioned "Why not? I think tea's lovely."

The Dream nodded "I think you two will be perfect."

With another spout of Curiosity the sister questioned once again "What's that?"

The dream shook it's head "Nothing, nothing at all." then turned to the wood where a door appeared while they'd been talking.

the sister hopped up and walked over "this wasn't here before!"

Making her brother frown in his usual way "Of course it was, doors don't just appear."

she smirked at him "It's a dream, anything's possible."

The dream faded away with a smirk on his face.

The sister reached for the handle but got stopped by her brother "Don't! Anything could be back there."

She pouted at him "Oh come off it! Your no fun."

He furrowed his eyebrows "I am to!"

"Are not!"

"Am to!"

"then prove it." and he opened the door. it Lead to what seemed To be Another world. Their were walking talking animals through on door, and upon going through another they found tiny chess pieces walking and talking, another with Lots of other Fantastical things. when they happened upon a door that looked almost royal. It was made of gold and had large green clovers.

Frowning the brother Looked to his sister and said "We shouldn't go through this one, you remember what it said... The queens in a frightful mood and might try and kill us."

frowning at him she pushed open the door that lead the Two to a bathing Chamber, and in the bath Was a woman, who looked beautiful in every respect. The only thing out of Place was the Blood in her Tub. she was Humming a tune everyone knew. After a silent moment she opened her eyes and looked to the Twins, her voice like Silk "I was wondering when you were going to come, I sent you an Invitation. Did you receive it?"

The elder sister nodded, making her brother hit her lightly "No ma'am, sorry..."

She frowned a bit at the response "You know lying to a queen could get your head cut off..."

Nodding he answered "Yes ma'am..."

She smirked lightly "I might have liked you, if it hadn't brought you here... I can't have so children take my place as queen now can I?" She then snapped her fingers and it seemed time stood still, guards came Rushing in, pointing their spears at the duo "I want their heads by mid-Morning."

The two looked at each other hearing the order and started running back from where they'd come.

The sister said breathlessly "I think it's time we wake up!"

Her brother nodded as they found themselves back at the blue roses.

They shut their eyes tightly and Said together "Wake up!" but upon opening their eyes frowned as they hadn't. They turned back to the door, hearing the guards marching and with a single thought to each Other ran into the wood.

The howls they heard got louder until they came across a woman in red, a sword in her hand and a crazed look in her eyes "Let me out!" she screeched then looked at the two and Whispered "Will you let me out?"

They looked at on another then behind them then back to the Jack of Spades and asked "Why are you locked up?"

Letting out a Crazed laugh she said with a tune "I cant quite remember... I think I did something bad, but I've been here so long I can't quite remember..."

The two talked among themselves "If she can't remember she can't be in trouble anymore, right?"

"Possibly?"

"Well we have to hurry or that horrid queen will have our heads!"

The red alice's eyes lit up "Oh! I can help you! Let me out and I'll kill the queen before She can kill you!"

They frowned a bit then shrugged, the sister muttering "It's just a dream..." as she opened the cage. The Jack of spades was out of the Cage in a flash and she felt a pain in her chest.

Upon looking down she saw red soaking into her clothes and a sword running through her.

The Spade let out a laugh "Oh yes that's right! I was in their for killing..." she looked at the Boy "Your turn!" and stabbed him as she had his sister within moments before running off, free.

The dream walked over to the duo and asked "Would you two like to live here with me? Forever?"

The sister looked at her dying brother and they both nodded. the dream smiled "You are true Alices." and within moments their wounds became scars and they got up to wonder wonderland for all eternity.


	6. The Song Lyrics

p style="text-align: center;"Alice Of Human Sacrifice/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"(Btw sorry if it's not exact, I tried my best )p  
>p style="text-align: center;"-p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Once upon a time in a place unknown there was a dream, p  
>p style="text-align: center;"No one knew dreamt the dream,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"But such a tiny dream it was. p  
>p style="text-align: center;"The tiny dream began to thinkp  
>p style="text-align: center;""I don't want to disappear!p  
>p style="text-align: center;""How can i make people dream of me?" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"The tiny dream thought and thought and finally came up with an ideap  
>p style="text-align: center;""I will let the humans stray into me and I will let them create the world."p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"The first Alice went walking through the woods of wonderland,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Bravely with her fearsome sword clutched in her favored hand.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"She cut down creatures in the way of her unyielding wrath,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"leaving carnage in her wake by red and bloody path,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"The first Alice strayed to far and to deep in the wood,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"It marked her as a sinner and lock her in there for good.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Marked by a gruesome path the that marked her reckoning way,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Her life remained a mystery until this very day.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"The Second Alice was a tame and tender gentle man,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sing song to all the folk who live in wonderland,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"He sang a song so bloated ,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Fill what empty in the world,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Creating songs of madness waiting to be unfurled .p  
>p style="text-align: center;"This Alice was a fragile as the flowers all around ,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"A mad man came to him one day,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"And shot him to the ground.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"His blood was stained of the roses to a bright and slumber wind ,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"And all who shunned him loved the roses saw for what was dead.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"The Third Alice was a young and lovely girl from wonderlandp  
>p style="text-align: center;"A truly pretty picture what's not to understand?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"She charmed all of the people to all her every beck-and-callp  
>p style="text-align: center;"And gave birth to a green country that rose above them allp  
>p style="text-align: center;"The third Alice then became this country's sovereign queenp  
>p style="text-align: center;"But she would draw her nationp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Lost in a distorted dreamp  
>p style="text-align: center;"All she sees is rotting flesh in sight of entityp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Afraid of death she rules in place for all eternity. p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Find the Path that's where the journey starts,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"A tea party with blue rosesp  
>p style="text-align: center;"That's where the forest partp  
>p style="text-align: center;"The invite from the queen p  
>p style="text-align: center;"It actually wasp  
>p style="text-align: center;"The trump card,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"the ace of heartsp  
>p style="text-align: center;"The fourth Alice was a curious pair of sibling who were twins.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Straying into wonderland is where their tale begins,p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Interested in the worlds They passed through Many doorsp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Inquisitive of it's many makings each of them explored.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"A stubborn Older sister.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"As Clever younger brother.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Were close to see the nature of the true Alice at handp  
>p style="text-align: center;"But both will never wake up from the dream that they had plannedp  
>p style="text-align: center;"Forever they will wander Hopelessly in wonderlandp 


End file.
